Old Friends, Past Lives
by Original Max A
Summary: Anamaria recreated herself into the fierce pirate she is today, but what happens when a person from her past life comes aboard the Black Pearl? Remember: Hell hath not fury like a woman scorn.
1. Default Chapter

The sun beat down on Captain Jack Sparrow's tanned skin as he took in the glorious sight before him. His Pearl was cutting through the unified sky and water with ease and grace. The sea air relaxed Jack. He reveled in controlling the power of _his_ Pearl. It was going to be good day.

            "Captain!" shouted Gibbs.

            "Yes, Gibbs. What is it?" Jack replied

            "There's a ship closing in off our port, sir."

            "Is it an enemy?" Jack asked, still focused on the horizon.

            "Don't know, but it's its pirate flag, brave and true."

            "What's it called?"

            "Ah… let me see…" Gibbs replied as walked to the edge of the boat, squinting his eyes.

            "The Ruby-Maria, Jack," Anamaria called from behind him, putting the only telescope on board to her side. She secured it during their last raid. 

            "Really. That's interesting," said Jack and turned his head to his first mate, "And it's Captain, Ana."

            Anamaria glared at him for not using her full name. Jack merely raised an eyebrow at her and turned his attention back to the rest of the crew.  

            "Drop Anchor! Close the sails!" Jack yelled and looked at a confused Gibbs and Anamaria, "We've got company."

            Jack motioned for Anamaria to take the helm and then swaggered his way down to his cabin. 

            "Jack, where are ye goin'?" Anamaria called.

            "To get the rum, love. We be havin' a party tonight," said Jack as he disappeared below deck.

            Momentarily puzzled by her captain's action, Anamaria decided to ignore it.

            "Well ye 'eard him, ye scurvy dogs!" she bellowed, "Now get to work!"

* * *

            Jack hummed happily as he rediscovered all the places where he kept his rum. In the middle of his second verse, he heard a sharp knock on his cabin door.

            "Who is it!" he yelled, still collecting his rum.

            " Tis me, cap'n," responded Gibbs.

            Jack swiftly opened his door and continued his search.

            "What is it that has put ye in such a fine mood, captain,"

            Jack swung around with his hands out. The motion caused the beads in his hair to clang on his back. 

            "Old friends," he replied with a smile.

            "Who?" Gibbs asked.

            "Captain Frost. Captain Lance Frost. A legendary pirate like me self. The thievin', sneaky type. Ye betta watch ye words wit him Gibbs. He could trick ye into dancin' on the stern in Anamaria's undergarments, savvy?"

            " Not a pleasant visual, cap'n ."

            "I know. Not to mention the beating you'd get for going in Ana's cabin."

            "But why all the rum?" asked Gibbs, "One would think ye want ta have a clear head when dealin' with his sort."

            "Let's just say we have an old score to settle," Jack replied.

            "Are you sure it's smart lettin' 'em aboard, sir. The lass say they out-number us slightly.

            "No worries mate. You forget… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

            "CAPTAIN!" Anamaria shouted from above deck

            "It's alright, mate," Captain Sparrow replied as he pass by Gibbs patting in at the shoulder twice.

            "I've got a bad feeling about this," Gibbs said

* * *

            Stopping about 500 meters from the Black Pearl, some of the crew of the Ruby-Maria climbed into boats and rowed to the Pearl. Captain Frost was in the lead boat that held two other men. He smiled as he approached the Pearl, anxious to board her.  Lance Frost was slightly taller than Jack with his shaggy, dirty blond hair pulled back into ponytail that stopped just below his shoulders. He had a rough stubble along his chin. His colorful earrings and ring that contrasted his simple brown vest, tan breeches and black boots. Noticing a female on board, Captain Frost winked at Anamaria and flexed his muscles a bit, accenting his visible tattoos.

            "Drop the ladders!" shouted Anamaria, not amused by the captain's actions.

            "Sparrow," Frost greeted Jack once he was aboard.

            "Frost," Jack replied walking to him, "It's been fair too long."

            "Yes it has. I was surprised to hear that you were in possession of The Pearl again. I had to see how the old gal was doin'."

            "She's been good to me, Frost. As always."

            "Happy to her that." Said Frost and started to look around, "Now, where's that wench I saw on the way over here." 

            "Wench?" Jack laughed slightly, "You betta not be lettin 'er hear ye say that, mate…"

            Then with a darker look in his eye Jack continued, "Nor I, savvy? Dat be me first mate."

            "Ye first mate! Damn, man! Ye really are daft! You know you can't trust the lot of them."

            "The lot of who, Frost?"

            "Women! 'Specially 'em darky women. Only good for a rough roll in the hay them is," Frost stated, smiling at Anamaria.

            Turning his attention back to Jack, Frost started to continue when a shot rang out and blew a hole in the Pearl in Jack and Frost's direction. Looking up, Jack and Frost saw Anamaria's smoking pistol.

            "Hey!" she shouted, "Ye wanna say some'in ta me, ya bastard?! I'm right 'ere and I'm mad enough to kill ya!"

            "ANAMARIA!" Jack yelled in a serious tone no one had ever heard before. There was an authority in his voice that nobody knew he had.

            "First, don't you _ever_ shoot holes into _my_ ship. Two, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton,  take Anamaria down to the brig. I'll deal with her later," commanded Jack.

            Shocked by the turn of events, Anamaria was frozen in her position, watching Jack's anger seep out at her and Frost's ghost of a smile. It wasn't until Gibbs and Cotton had their hands on her arms, did she get back to reality. 

            "But Jack…"

            "Captain. Remember I am your Captain."

            "Like I ever forget!" she replied and shook her arms free of Gibbs and Cotton.

            "Get ye bloody 'ands of a me. I know where the brig is," she said and marched below deck, escorted by Gibbs and Cotton.

            "Well that was most entertaining," said Lance Frost smiling.

            Regaining his normal swagger, Jack turned back to Frost.

            Jack replied, "Interesting maybe, but not entertaining."

            "Let's go below, shall we. I've got some rum in me cabin.

            Frost smiled, "Ahh. Rum. Trying to make me drunk again, eh Sparrow?"

            Jack looked at him quizzically, "Whatever gave you that idea?!"


	2. History

Hours later, when both crews were feasting on food and rum, Jack figured it was time to talk with Anamaria. He left the table full of drunkards and made his way to the brig.

            "Hey!" Frost called as he saw Jack leave, "Going to check on that wen…"

            Jack gave him a death glare that froze him in mid-sentence.

            "…woman," He finished. Jack nodded and left.

            As Jack entered the brig, he saw Anamaria with her back on the wall and hat turned down as if she was sleeping. He grabbed a stool and faced her.

            "Wanna join the festivities, love?" he asked happily.

            "Not on your life."

            "Well then… maybe you'd like to sleep in your own cabin, tonight."

            Anamaria lifted her head.

            "And for that to happen?"

            "You tell me what happened this afternoon. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked, putting hand through the bars.

            "Yes," she replied and shook his hand.

            "Now, what exactly made you daft enough to shoot holes in me boat?"

            "That Cap'n o' yours, _captain_."

            "Why? I know he's rude, but you done dealt wit worse. You don't know him. He's bet'er than dat."

            Anamaria huffed and turned her head away from Jack.

            Jack looked at her, puzzled, "Or maybe you do know. What's going on 'ere?"

            Anamaria took a deep breath and sat down.

            "Did I ev'r tell ye what I did 'fore I was a pirate?"

            Jack thought for a moment, "Ye worked on merchant ship."

            "Yeah, well, let's just say it wasn't volunteer work, savvy?"

            "What are you talkin' about?" Jack asked.

            Anamaria took another deep breath, "Ye say dat the Pearl is your freedom, right. Well, I had to steal my freedom."

            "So ye stole a boat. That still doesn't explain…"

            "Damn it, Jack! Not that! I mean freedom to move about, to do as I please… to be treated like I'm human and not property."

            Anamaria saw the weight of her words begin to dawn on Jack's face.

            "You mean…no."

            Anamaria stood up, "Yes Jack."

            She turned around and lifted up her shirt to reveal long welts across her back that had healed long ago.

            "Those aren't the marks of a beaten pirate, Jack. They're the marks of a beaten slave."

            Anamaria put her shirt down and faced Jack. His face was stern as if he was trying to hold something back. Anamaria sat down and looked at Jack in the eye.

            "Are you sure you want me continue?"

            Jack nodded.

            "I was… the slave of a merchant sailor in Cuba. His son, drunk and supposedly rejected by many girls in the province, decided one day to… have himself a girl who wasn't allowed to reject him. And…" Anamaria took a minute to regain her composure, "As luck would have it he took a likin' ta me."

            Jack closed his eyes and placed his hand in a praying fashion as if considering something.

            Opening his eyes again, he asked, "How old were ye?"

            Anamaria smiled in disgust, "Thirteen." 

            "And that boy be ye lovely Cap'n Frost," she continued, "Will ye bloody me out now!"

            Surprised, Jack looked at Anamaria doubtfully.

            "T'was twelve years ago, Anamaria," Jack said carefully, " Could that boy not be someone else? Are you sure it is Frost?" 

                        Anamaria stood up, "As sure as I am standin'.  Now let me go!"

            Jack stood as well, "But how can I be sure ye won't be shootin' up me Pearl again."

            "Jack, I promise on my father's grave that I will not harm the Black Pearl, but if your friend so much as touches me…"

            "I understand, but please try not to do anything… stupid. I don't want Frost as an enemy."

            Anamaria closed her eyes and took a breath.

            "Alright. Just get me to me cabin."

            " O' course, love," Jack replied and opened the door. 

            They walked in silence to her cabin and stepped over a few passed out bodies. Once they reached her door, Anamaria turned to Jack.

            "I really am sorry for shooting the Pearl. I never met to hurt her… or you."

            "Good. I've already had one first mate turn against me. I don't need a second."

            "You never have to worry about that. Good night, Jack."

            "Good night," he replied as Anamaria closed the door to her cabin. Jack stayed outside of her door for a moment, contemplating Anamaria's past. If she was right, then who was the Frost he knew? It didn't seem possible that it could be the same person. From what Jack remembered Frost was a good man with a good heart, but… 

            Jack wasn't sure what or who to trust. His memory and Frost or his first mate.

            "Captain!" shouted a drunk Gibbs, slumming his weight down on Jack, "Aren't you going to join the party!"

            _Yes. Rum sounds really good right about now._ Jack thought and reasserted his normal jolly exterior. Jack turned and forced Gibbs to stand to his unsteady two feet.

            "Yes, Gibbs. Let's go


	3. Reaction

* * *

            Anamaria woke up before dawn in her cabin. She stretched her muscles and prepared herself to face the stench that permeated the hallway. Bracing herself, she opened her door and headed for the helm. Later she would assign someone to swab the deck, but for now she would simply enjoy the sunrise. 

As the sun came over the horizon, it immediately created its twin in the sea. One was never without the other on the ocean. For a moment Anamaria imagined that she was the sun and not a girl all alone in the Caribbean waters. As the sun reached her body, she was reminded of how it felt to be wrapped in the ebony arms of her father and kissed by her mother in the morning. How it felt during a few stolen moments of happiness in her life. Anamaria closed her eyes in remembrance.

_Just one more moment_, she thought.

"Buenas dias," said a slick voice behind her. Anamaria froze and slowly turned around with an unreadable look on her face.

"Ye gonna have ta speak English. I'm only a simple pirate," said Anamaria

"You see that's where ye wrong, dear," Frost said coming closer to Anamaria, "Pirates are never simple. 'Specially one under the command of Sparrow."

Frost turned his head toward Anamaria, "So ye Sparrow's first, huh? How'd a lass like you manage to commandeer such a position?"

"I earned it," she replied.

"Oh come on, you can tell me the truth, dear. I know he picked you up in Tortuga," he said reaching for Anamaria's hand. Anamaria quickly moved her body out of range.

"Along with rest of the crew," she implored.

Frost rested along the railing that separated the helm from the rest of the ship.

"I didn't mean to imply notin, dear. Just statin' a fact," he said. 

"Next time, make sure your _facts _are straight, savvy? Now, I have to go and get Jack," she stated and began to leave.

"Jack. Such informality. I wonder…"

"Don't!"

"Just saying you have an interesting relationship with your captain, is all."

"I'm just his first mate."

"What a waste," he said under his breath.

"What'd ye say!" she demanded, turning back to him.

"Nothin', dear. I was just thinking that an apology was in order. You know, for tryin' ta kill me and all."

"If I was tryin to kill ye…" she shouted and then trailed off as she remembered the conversation she had with Jack the previous night. They couldn't afford Frost as an enemy, but she couldn't look into his face without wanting to hurt him. She turned around and tried to calm down a bit.

"Well I wasn't," she finally replied.

Frost came off the railing toward Anamaria.

"If all you wanted was my attention," he said looking at her backside, "You could have just asked."

Suddenly Anamaria's sword was at Frost's throat.

"Keep your distance! Your attention is not wanted, needed or desired," she said in a dangerously steady voice.

"Now, Mr. Frost, I needed to wake _Captain Sparrow_. We will not have any more problems or conversation about this morning, savvy?" Anamaria said with her eyes flashing with fierce energy.

"Si," Captain Frost responded looking directly into her eyes without fear.

Anamaria cautiously put her sword back into the hilt and went below deck.

Captain Frost turned to the horizon and laughed to himself, "Punta Loca." 

Author's Notes:

Spanish words and phrases

Buenas dias - Good Morning

Si - Yes

Punta Loca - Crazy Bitch


	4. Captain, My Captain

Anamaria slowly opened the Captain's door to see him tossing and turning in his sleep. Jack's hair was loose and wild as ever with strands, dreads and braids all over the place. He was wearing nothing but his breeches as he rolled and tossed around on his sheet. Nightmares, she thought and shook her head. She swore that this man almost never had a good night sleep. Not saying that good sleep is easy to come by on this ship, but it seemed that the captain had more problems than most when it came to getting some rest.  
"No! Ma!. I won't. I won't let you," he mumbled and turned his body away from the door.  
"Jack." Anamaria whispered, creeping closer.  
"Jack wake up." She said a little louder and reached his bed. Anamaria crouched down and touched his shoulder. Suddenly, Jack turned around, grabbing the dagger under his pillow and pressed to Anamaria's neck. Wide-eyed, Anamaria froze as the pirate captain realized what was going on and came back to reality. Seeing the recognition in his eyes, Anamaria finally spoke.  
"Good morning to you too, captain. Would ye mind moving that dagger? I kinda like me neck as is," she said stiffly, trying not to force the dagger any deeper.  
Jack lifted the dagger and threw it to the side of the bed, not wanting to lose eye contact with Anamaria.  
"I'm sorry. I.I don't know what happened to me," he said a little shaken. He quickly regained his composure and relaxed, "A lil' too rum, I guess."  
"Maybe," she said and touched the wound. She pulled her hand back and looked at the blood on her hand. She moved her head to the side and then looked at Jack.  
"How bad is it?" she asked.  
"Not bad. A minor flesh wound," he said and got up out of his bed. Grabbing the rum he had last night off the ground, he walked to desk and opened a drawer. He grabbed a spare piece of cloth and dipped it in the rum.  
"Come 'ere, love," he said softly. Anamaria stood up and walked over to Jack. She felt a little weird about him being in her personal space, but it was necessary.  
"Hold still. It's might sting a bit." Jack warned her. He placed the cloth against the wound and held it against her neck. Anamaria breathed a little deeper. The wound wasn't bother her nearly as much as the man standing in front of her. She had known this was going to be a crappy morning. In any other setting, if she was any other woman, this situation would be almost romantic, but.  
"Is it any better Ana?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah." Anamaria replied and looked up slightly into Jack's eyes. He was genuinely concerned about her. It felt good to know someone cared about her well-being. It was times like these that made her entertain the idea of being something more then a shipmate. Being so close to each other, it was hard not to wonder about other possibilities in his cabin, but.  
Anamaria close her eyes. He is the captain, I'm the first mate. If I want respect, I'm a pirate, not a woman.  
Anamaria opened her eyes and put her hand on top of Jack's, ignored the heat that seeped into her body.  
"I got it, Captain," she said and Jack moved his hand from her neck. Anamaria turned and walked to the other end of the cabin.  
"Frost is on deck, sir," she said when she faced him again.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Nothing of importance. I just thought it would be best to wake ye up, now that Frost was already up and about."  
"And why are you up so early, love? Couldn't wait to see me?"  
"You're daft, you know that?" she replied.  
"So I've been told," he said smiling. Anamaria's face turned serious.  
"Jack, what were ye dreaming about?" she asked  
Jack winced a little think about the painful dream and his reaction to Anamaria when she woke him. His dream had troubled him, but not as much as his actions toward Ana. This type of violence was a little too familiar to him. He hated knowing that he had hurt her, even if it was unintentional. But in true Jack Sparrow fashion, he had to keep appearances up.  
"Unfortunately, I remember nothing at the moment, love. Maybe when me head clears up a bit. Just the same though, I need you on deck with Frost until I come up. Can ye handle it?"  
Anamaria thought about the event that happened just minutes ago. Yes, she could do it, but it was a struggle to keep her temper under control. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she thought about the man who walking freely on her ship. She hated him even more because it seemed he didn't recognize her, but she had his face and his body burned into her memory. He had left his mark on her and made her body dirty and her heart cold. Yeah, she could handle him, but Lord help him if come too close.  
"I'll be fine. Just be quick," she replied and left. "I will," Jack responded seeing the fire burning in Anamaria's eyes. When she was angry, her eyes seemed to get wider and it was almost like you could see the dragon in her soul. Jack laughed at thought. Once when Anamaria was more pissed off then usual and Jack was sick, she ran the crew ragged. Although, the voyage ran smoothly until Jack recovered, Gibbs compared Anamaria's days as acting captain to taking orders from a fierce fire-breathing dragon. Several persons of the crew made Jack promise never to get sick again. Although the difference now was that all of Anamaria's anger was focused on one person and although he trusted her, he wasn't sure how long Anamaria could hold out. He touched his cheek, the place where she had slapped him several times. He was well aware of the danger that could when that temper exploded. But who knows what could happened when that anger is mixed in with hatred? He thought and rushed to get dressed. 


	5. Leaving so soon?

Anamaria squinted her eyes as she appeared on deck again. Wanting to identify where Frost was and what he was doing before another step was made; Anamaria searched the deck for his haughty figure. She finally spotted him the starboard side of the ship. He was deeply enthralled in a conversation with one of his crewmembers. Anamaria watched them as she made her way to the helm.

Feeling eyes on him, Frost turned to Anamaria and smiled.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect you so soon, darling. Couldn't wait to see me?"

Anamaria froze. _Didn't Jack just say that a minute ago?_ It was only a phrase, but Anamaria started to wonder just how similar Sparrow and Frost were. Anamaria shook herself out of her thoughts, now was not the time to dwell on it.

"Captain Sparrow should be on deck in a minute," she said formally

"Only a minute! Darling, you should given us more time," Frost responded.

Anamaria closed her eyes. _Stay calm, stay calm…_

"Frost, you think that's wise…" Jack said, announcing his presence. _Thank God,_ Anamaria thought, grateful that she didn't have to deal with Frost alone anymore.

"…provoking a woman with a pistol and cutlass?" Jack continued, swaggering his way to Frost.

"If I didn't like to live life dangerously, Sparrow, I wouldn't be a pirate."

"So true, so true," Jack agreed. Turning his attention to the young man beside Frost, Jack got a strange look on his face.

"You look slightly familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"No, sir. I believe not," the man said with a strong English accent. Jack was a little taken back. The man's voice sounded extraordinarily upstanding, also military.

"You got a name, boy."

"Jensen, sir. Henry Martin Jensen."

Now Jack's attention was turned back toward Frost. The kid seemed to be quite a tight ass to be havin' on a ship. Frost smiled at Jack's look of confusion.

"He's a good sailor, Sparrow. Loyal. Quartermaster."

Jack gave Jensen another once-over and nodded, "Good man."

"Well, Sparrow, I fear we will be leaving here in a few hours," Frost commented.

Jack breathed an inward sigh of relief. The sooner Frost left, the less he had to worry about Anamaria doing something dangerously stupid, like get them into a fight with the Ruby-Maria..

"Well, I'd hate ta see ye go," Jack responded with a smile, "I had hoped you'd stay longer, but I understand. She's callin' to ya. Longing for her captain."

Frost nodded, "Something like that. But, actually, Sparrow, I was thinking… have you ever been aboard the Ruby?"

"Don't believe I have."

"Well then, how would you like to see my baby."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Frost,"

"Oh, come on, Sparrow. It won't hurt you. Sides, let me repay your hospitality."

Jack pushed the offer around his head a bit. It didn't seem to be that bad of an idea. Maybe it would be fun.

Jack clapped his hand in delight, "Will there be rum?"

Frost laughed, "As much as your belly can hold."

"I'll make the arrangements."

"We have an accord then," Frost stated with his hand extended. Jack hesitantly took Frost's hand, wondering why he wanted to make this a formal agreement.

"Agreed," Jack replied and then proceeded to give the crew his orders.

"By the way, Sparrow," Frost called after him, "Bring that spitfire o' yours."

Jack quickly turned on his heel.

"The parrot?" he questioned with his drunken sway.

"No, ya daft fool, Anamaria."

_Damn._ Jack thought. That's why Frost made him shake his hand because Jack was never one to back out of an agreement and all of its implications… usually.

"A…I don't think that's wise, mate."

"Why, Sparrow? She can bring some flavor to our little party."

Jack paused, trying come up with a feasible excuse, "Maybe so, but who else would I leave in charge of the Pearl?"

_Got out of that one,_ Jack thought happily.

"Why, Gibbs, ya idiot," said a rough voice. Both men turned to see Anamaria wearing something particularly odd… a smile.

"Captain Frost," Anamaria said kindly, "I would love to come aboard the Ruby-Maria. She's such a beautiful ship."

Frost charmingly smiled at Anamaria, "Just like her impending guest."

"Oh please…"

"No, I'm serious. You are quite the African violet."

Anamaria smiled politely and bowed her head. Jack looked from Frost, to Anamaria and then back again. This did not make any sense. Anamaria was acting sweet, shy and extremely… what's the word he was looking for?…oh yes, feminine. Did he miss something or were they actually… flirting? He expected this from Frost, but Anamaria? She was ready to kill him and now she was being flattered by his compliments. Something was wrong here.

"Ana, we need to talk," Jack said and ushered Anamaria away. He turned back to Frost, "Give us a minute."

"Take all the time ye need, Sparrow," Frost responded with a wink.

Jack give him a grin and then took Anamaria to the other side of the Pearl.

"What was that all about!?" Jack implored once they were far out of hearing range.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Jack." Anamaria stated, putting her finger in his face.

"Now that your back to your lovable self, can you tell me who that was talking to Frost a second ago?"

"T'was me, Captain."

"Ana," he warned, obviously losing some of his patience.

"Look, Jack…"

"And that's Captain"

"Just listen. I need to get aboard that ship."

"Why? You're not planning anything stupid are you?"

"No, Ja… Captain."

" Good. Cause if you were trying to kill Frost on the Ruby, you'd never get off the boat."

"I'ma let that one go," Anamaria said, "But no, that's not why I need to get over there."

"Then why?"

"I think… I think I saw someone I know or rather… knew on the Ruby-Maria."  
"Who? I can't have ya go there lookin' for a fight,"

"Jack, I just need to go. This person is my… well they're very important to me. I already promised you that I would never do anything to endanger this ship or this crew," Anamaria replied.

Anamaria looked at Jack directly in eye, trying to communicate the importance of what she needed to do.

"As your first mate, Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm asking you… Please… Trust me," Anamaria said, needing Jack to understand her.

It was rare anyone, especially Anamaria, was this sincere about anything. Jack knew she was serious.

"Alright, Ana," he said, "But if you even _think_ you'll lose your temper, we're leaving or locking you in the brig. Is that understood?"

"Aye," Anamaria stated.


	6. Selena

The Ruby-Maria certainly lived up to its name with its deep red sails blowing ever so gracefully in the wind. The rays of the setting sun made the trace amount of gold lining on the ship shimmer and shine. Frost, Jack and Anamaria were coming up from below deck and Frost concluded his brief tour of the Ruby-Maria.

"And that's the love of my life," Frost said and motioned to the sails and the deck, "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes," Jack said in respectful admiration, "I can definitely see why you didn't what to leave her for long."

"Well, Sparrow, it's almost sunset. I'm sure you and Anamaria would like to join our little party below deck," he suggested.

"Actually…" Jack started until Anamaria nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"O' course!" Anamaria shouted brightly, trying to ignore Jack sidelong glances as he clutched his side slightly. They followed Frost below deck to the galley were most of the crew was assembled. Determined to make friends, Jack grabbed the closest bottle of rum to him and yelled for everybody's attention.

"I would like to thank Captain Lance Frost for his hospitality and you fine gentlemen," Jack stated as the crew laughed.

"Hey, I'm still talking," He yelled and continued, "So celebrate the abundance of friends between the Black Pearl and the Ruby-Maria, I would like to sing a little song…."

* * *

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!." The crowd sang, "YO HO! YO HO! A pirate's life for me."

It took only about 30 minutes for Jack to get the whole crew of the Ruby-Maria singing his song. Now it was about hours later and Jack was happily dancing around the gallery in a drunken stupor. He was the joyous leader of a horribly off-key and out of tune pirate choir.

Although Anamaria would have normally joined in the festivities, she couldn't help, but feel at little unsettled. She had yet to find who she was looking for. Grabbing her third bottle of rum, she left to go on deck to think. She walked to the edge of the ship and gazed out into the twilight sky. __

_ Did I even see what I thought I saw_, she wondered.

"Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me," she concluded out loud and took a swig of rum.

"_Why should I feel discouraged_

_And why should the shadow's come?"_

Anamaria heard this tune float on the night air and reach her ears. The voice was strong, yet sad. Almost mournful. Yet Anamaria felt the need to go chase it and find out whom that singer was.

_"Why should my heart be lonely_

_And long for heaven and home"_

_Wait, I know this song_, she thought. The song pulled at her memory, begging for her to remember where she had heard it before. It had been so long since she heard it, but gradually began to remember the lyrics of the song and the feelings, long buried, that had been associated with it.

_"When Jesus is my portion,"_

_ Mom,_ she remembered suddenly. _Mom used to sing that song. It's her. She's here_, Anamaria thought. Instead, she came upon an young woman, looking out into the ocean as she was earlier.

_"A constant friend is he."_

Anamaria softly joined in on the line.

_"His eye is on the sparrow."_

Anamaria laughed a little thinking that if God's eyes were really on the sparrow, Jack Sparrow that is, that must have been how Jack escaped death so many times. Anamaria returned her thoughts to the present and got closer to the girl, raising her voice as the next line was sang.

_"And I know he watches me." _

Realizing there was someone singing with her, the girl turned around suddenly and widened her eyes in surprise.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize there was anyone else. I'll be going now," she said hurriedly, obviously expecting to get in some sort of trouble.

Anamaria smiled.

"Selena, it's me," she said coming into the light were Selena could see her more clearly, "It's Anamaria."

"Ana," she whispered hardly able to believe it, but here was her older sister standing right in front of her. Selena circled her, surveying her from head to toe.

"I can't believe it," she said finally.

"Believe it," Anamaria said giving her sister a hug, "I'm right here."

Anamaria relaxed her embrace of her sister and had a good look at her. Selena was about Anamaria's skin complexion and they had the same deep brown eyes, courtesy of thier father. Selena seemed slightly less muscular than Anamaria even though it was hard to tell under her dress. A beauty in her own right, Selena was obviously a few year younger than Anamaria, but her eyes reveal a hardness and a depth that was well beyond her years. Still, Anamaria only saw her baby sister, the one she had left behind, but had missed every day.

"Look at you!" Anamaria smiled, "You so beautiful."

Anamaria was admiring the dress that Selena was wearing. It was a simple dress, yet elegant. It had a rustic blue color with silver trim.

"It's been so long, Ana."

"I know. So what…What are you doing here?" Anamaria questioned, concern beginning to etch in her face.

"Working." Selena replied simply.

"In that," Anamaria questioned, gesturing to her dress, "What kind of work could you be doing in that."

Selena's throat tightened and she adverted her eyes from Anamaria in shame.

"The only work I can do," she said dryly. Anamaria wasn't as shocked as she was appalled.

"No, Selena."

"It's not that bad. I have me own cabin and I wear nice clothes," she emphasized with a twirl of her dress.

"A nice dress isn't worth your freedom, your self-respect, " Anamaria shook her head in disappointment, "Oh, if ma could see you now."

"Don't bring ma into this, " Selena threatened.

"Have you forgotten what she taught us?" Anamaria implored.

"I said I don't what to talk about her!" Selena shouted back.

"Why? Can't take it?"

"Cause she dying alright!" Selena yelled and walked back to the end of the ship. She clenched the rail and moved her hands back and forth trying to control her anger.

"What?" Anamaria asked, confused and walked up beside her sister.

"She's sick, Ana. Real sick."

"Then why are you here?" Anamaria asked and then faced Selena, " You should have stayed to take care of her, not sell yourself as Frost's whore for a fancy dress!"

Selena broke then, and slapped Anamaria as hard as she could.

"NO! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED!" She screamed.

"What do you think I'm doing here, huh? As long as I serve the captain, he makes sure that Ma's taken care of. I can't do it on my own anymore, Ana. I needed help and he offered it to me."

Anamaria rubbed her cheek for a minute and then stared at her sister with hard eyes.

"But at what cost? Ye freedom, ye life."

"Ma's worth it. Unlike you, I won't abandon my family to go after some crazy notion of freedom."

"It isn't crazy. I had to go. I had no choice."

"Yes ya did. Ya coulda stayed."

"And what, became Lance's sex slave. I don't think so. I had enougha dat. I had enough of being someone's thing. Someone's plaything."

"And your life is so much better now," Selena taunted, sniffing air in disgust, "You're on another ship, swapping another deck, but instead of being your Master's slave, now you're your Captain's punta."

Anamaria slapped her sister back and put her finger in her face, keeping her voice dangerously low.

"I am no one's bitch. And I am no one's property. I can come and go as I please. Can you say the same?"

"Look at you, Anamaria. Come on, look at us. They'll never see us as anything, but their whores. Their bitches. They don't marry us darkies."

Suddenly loud footstep made themselves known on deck and Jack swaggered his way toward the girls, calling behind him as he went.

"That's right, gents. Really bad eggs," he shouted and then focused on Anamaria.

"Oh Ana, luv," he said and putting some of his weight on her shoulder, "Where ya been?"

Looking up, Jack saw Selena staring at him. With a confused look on his face, he looked at Anamaria, then Selena and back again.

"Ana," he whispered in her ear, "Don't look now, but there's two of ye."

He stood up on his own for a moment and surveyed Selena.

"Nice dress," he said and promptly passed out next to them.

Frost slid up next to the girls, smiling at Jack's predicament

"Jack, always the funny man, no?" he laughed.

For all the time he had spent with jack, he sounded surprisingly sober. Frost walked up to Selena, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips. It wasn't a kiss of love or even lust, just simply possession. It made Anamaria sick to her stomach as she watched the display and Frost grabbed her sister's behind. And Selena, well, she was anything if not complacent. She was not responsive, but not resistant either. Frost held Selena to him and grinned at Anamaria.

"Reminds ya of ole times, doesn't it, Cecilia," He snickered, letting the name "Cecilia" roll off of his tongue. Surprise and horror filled Anamaria's eyes. She thought he that he didn't recognize her, but apparently, she was wrong. With anger setting in her face and fire blazing in her eyes, Anamaria attempted to stay in control and asked one question.

"How long?"

"Ever since I saw you on the Pearl. You never forget a face, "Frost looked at her up and down, "Or a body like your's."

"Believe me, I've tried," he said with that cocky smirk on his face and clutched Selena closer to him. Anamaria watched with a heavy heart as Selena just let Frost touch her any way he wanted. Selena held no pride, no power, she was just a tool for Frost's sexual pleasure. Anamaria felt Frost take a piece of her soul with him every time he touched her, raped her, every single time. Anamaria looked at her sister and realized what she had been avoiding when she had left. She avoided losing her soul.

"Don't call me, Cecilia," she warned.

"Oh si, si," he smiled, "Te llamas Anamaria ahora, verdad?"

"My name has always been Anamaria. Your family just never used it."

"You'll always be Cecilia to me, my little spitfire. Oh, how I loved to make you scream," he reminisced with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Anamaria winced at the memory. Her 13-year old self echoed back to her and the agony of being taken advantage of the very first time. Anamaria shook herself out of her thoughts as a tear threatened to race down her cheek. Grabbing the pistol by her side, she pointed it at Frost and cocked it.

"NO!" Selena shouted and stood in front of Frost, protecting him, "I won't let you."

"Selena, move. This pig doesn't deserve to live."

"He's my savior."

"How can you stand there and say that? He's an animal. He's…"

"He's done more for me that you ever have. Put the pistol down, Anamaria, or you're gonna have ta shoot me too."

Staring intently at her sister, Anamaria slowly lower her weapon and reset it. She bent down and slapped her unconscious captain.

"Come on, Jack. Wake up," Anamaria continued slapping him some more.

"Umm," he muttered, fluttering his eyes open.

"Remember that deal we made?"

"Ummm."

"Well, it's time to go."

"If that's best," he said and passed out again. Anamaria lifted Jack off the ground and secured him to her side. Having a good hold on Jack, Anamaria glared at Frost once more.

"This isn't over," she stated and started her way to a rowboat.


	7. Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I never put this things on my stories, but so everyone knows I don't own anything the rightfully belongs to Disney.

Author's note: Ok, so I know I would portray Jack better in this chapter. Unfortunately, this did not come to pass, but here's the good part. He will be up and alert and very intelligent in the next chapter. Not to mention, there will be a reason given for his current state. I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers and every single reader who has supported me up til this point. Oh, and this chapter is kinda short.

Cal- you are awesome. Love your long reviews, they always make me happy.

Now to the story…

_Previously on Old Friends, Past Lives_

Grabbing the pistol by her side, she pointed it at Frost and cocked it.

"NO!" Selena shouted and stood in front of Frost, protecting him, "I won't let you."

"Selena, move. This pig doesn't deserve to live."

"He's my savior."

"How can you stand there and say that? He's an animal. He's…"

"He's done more for me that you ever have. Put the pistol down, Anamaria, or you're gonna have ta shoot me too."

Staring intently at her sister, Anamaria slowly lower her weapon and reset it. She bent down and slapped her unconscious captain.

"Come on, Jack. Wake up," Anamaria continued slapping him some more.

"Umm," he muttered, fluttering his eyes open.

"Remember that deal we made?"

"Ummm."

"Well, it's time to go."

"If that's best," he said and passed out again. Anamaria lifted Jack off the ground and secured him to her side. Having a good hold on Jack, Anamaria glared at Frost once more.

"This isn't over," she stated and started her way to a rowboat.

_Now on Old Friends, Past Lives..._

Suddenly, Anamaria heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind her.

"You have no idea," Frost sneered. Frost had Selena back at his side and was holding his pistol in his right hand, "Turn around."

Anamaria turned slowly, "Whatda ye want?"

"Nothin' important, just you."

"And what in your twisted little mind makes you think I'm _ever_ let you have me?"

Frost whistled and feet landing from the mast and coming up from below deck surrounded her.

"Because, my dear, you don't have a choice," Frost smirked.

Anamaria looked around her. The odds definitely weren't in her favor. Apparently the crew of the Ruby-Maria was a lot bigger than they had originally thought. Anamaria didn't recognize half of the men who had encircled her. There was no way she could get out of the circle, especially with Jack's dead weight on her shoulder. Even though she would never admit it, she really needed Jack at the moment. He could probably sweet talk his way out of this situation without breaking a sweat, but she on the other hand, well, let's just say that there is a reason for slapping being Anamaria's preferred form of retaliation. Unfortunately, fighting her way out didn't seem to be a good way to keep her captain and herself alive. _I hope Jack rubbed off on me a little_, she thought and faced Frost head on.

"Frost, don't be stupid. I'm the first mate of the most feared pirate ship in all of the Spanish Main, nay the world. If you do anything to me, my crew and my captain will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. So how could you possibly get away with kidnapping me…and live?" Anamaria stated with a very sincere look of curiosity on her face.

"Because, my dear, I'm not going to kidnap you. You are going to request to be taken. Let me put this small words, so you'll understand," Frost stated smugly and walked over to Anamaria with pistol still pointed at her.

"I don't think you realize that I have four of the most important people in your life at my mercy at this moment," he said and walked behind her.

Pointing his pistol at the back of Jack's head, "Your captain."

He pressed the pistol to her temple.

"Yourself," he said, breathing on her neck. He turned his hand so that the pistol faced Selena.

"Your sister." He placed the pistol back at Anamaria's head.

"And your mother," he whispered, chilling Anamaria to the bone, and walked about around to face her. He used the barrel of his pistol to stroke Anamaria's face. She flinched and he grabbed her chin to keep her still.

"So if you want to keep yourself and those you love alive, you ask Sparrow to let you leave with me tomorrow morning," Frost looked at Sparrow on Anamaria's shoulder, smiled and looked back at her.

"Savvy?" he said happily impersonating the passed out pirate captain. Anamaria felt another chill go down her spine. This was getting worse and worse by the moment. Now she was to become property once again. Something she swore she would never be again, ever. She always thought her death would come first, but she couldn't sacrifice Jack's life as well or Selena's. Her sister may have her ideas a little twisted now, but she was still Anamaria's sister and Anamaria still loved her. If she stayed she knew her sister and mother would be spared, but Jack…

"Will Captain Sparrow get back to the Pearl safely if I do this?"

Frost thought for moment, "Yes. So we have an accord then?"

Frost held out his hand.

"No, we've got an ultimatum and me 'ands are a little tied up at the moment."

"Ultimatum. Quite a big word for such a small mind. It must have worn ya out," Frost laughed.

"Jensen! Peters!" Frost shouted.

"Aye, sir!" They said in unison.

"Take Anamaria and Sparrow to the cabin across next to mine and guard it," Frost ordered.

"Aye," They said and took Anamaria and Jack below deck. As they reached the cabin, Peters opened the door with his stubby hands and Jensen pushed them in causing Anamaria to stumble and nearly drop Jack.

"If you need anything, don't bother asking," Jensen stated and slammed the door. Anamaria dropped Jack on to the bed, thankful to have his weight off of her shoulders. She rubbed her shoulders a bit. _I just had to convince Jack to get on this ship right?_ She thought chiding herself. Now she had to lie to him. Another thing she thought she'd never do.

She looked at Jack's sleeping figure. She was furious at him, or at least she wanted to be, but all she could think about was tomorrow she was going to have to leave him forever. She was going leave the Pearl. The ship and the people aboard her had in some weird way became her second family albeit dysfunctional, but what family isn't. It was enough to make a woman cry, but not Anamaria. She stood over Jack, bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said and let a single tear fall and land on his jaw. Jack stirred a little in his sleep and relaxed. Anamaria went to the other side of the bed and laid down. Tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of her life.


	8. The Morning After

Jack felt some extra warmth on his body. With mind still numbed by sleep, he moved closer to the warmth to get more comfortable. His legs hitting something hard, Jack decided to move his hands to examine the object in front of him. His hand landed on something soft and he squeezed it.

"Aaaahhhh!!" screamed the object and Jack snapped is eyes open. He just registered that it was Anamaria in front of him and a fury of punches hit him square on the chest and the howl of the banshees echoed in his ears.

"YOU PERVERTED WHORESON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING???!!!" Anamaria screamed. She continued her pounding with her hands and feet, effectively, kicking, punching and screaming Jack out of the bed. Her rage was momentarily subdued as the sound of Jack hitting the floor registered in her head.

"Ana. Ana. Do you have to be so loud?" he said and started to get up, " My head..."

His sentence was cut off as his promptly feel down again.

"Jack?" Anamaria asked, suddenly concerned. She crawled to the other side of bed on looked over the edge.

"Are ye ok?"

Jack lifted his head, concentrating to look at her.

"Ask me when the room stops spinning, luv."

For all his experience with bottle, it was rare that Jack was ever this hung over. He normally had a ship to run the next morning so he usually kept some sort of control over his drinks, unless they were in Tortuga, of course.

"Can ye stand?" Anamaria questioned.

"I'll try," he strained and grabbed the end of the bedpost. He shifted his weight to get better footing and slowly made his way to stand. Anamaria got off the bed and stood infront of him.

"Are ye ok, now?"

"I think so," Jack responded. He took a step and lost his balance again. He landed on Anamaria. Leaning over her shoulder, he smiled.

"Well, this is comfortable."

"For one of us," she grunted and pushed him over to the bed.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he laid on the bed.

"Don't know. Ye just…"

"No, I mean last night. I can't remember," Jack said.

"Ye were out most of da night."

"I was?"

"Aye," Anamaria responded solemnly. _If you had only been awake._ She thought

"So how exactly did you and I end up in same bed, luv?" he asked with a smirk.

"Pure necessity. Ye haven't forgotten whose ship this is, have ye?"

"No." Jack said and took a breath.

"So I assume you'll be wanting to get back to the Pearl soon, eh?"

Anamaria hesitated, not sure how to answer.

"We should wait 'til ye feel better."

Jack raised his eyebrows at this, "If you say so."

Jack patted the part of the bed next to him.

"Sit down, luv. Keep me company."

Anamaria cocked her head to the side.

"You'll forgive me if I'm not too excited about jumping in bed with you again."

Jack put his hands over his heart and looked like he'd just been shot.

"Ow! That one hurt," he said and smiled, " It was just a slip of the hand, luv. It won't happen again."

Anamaria looked at him questioningly.

"Unless you want it too," he added.

Finally conceding, Anamaria sat down.

"That's better," he said and looked over at her, "So how was your night?"

"Um…Interesting." She responded, not looking him in the eye.

"How so?"

"I…aaaa… I found my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Aye. She's a… well, she's aboard this vessel with Frost," Anamaria spat, remembering the display that she saw last night. Noticing the disgust in her body language, Jack turned to her full on.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Ana," he tested and sat up, "Don't lie to me. What's going on?"

"Look, Jack," she started and faced him. Finally looking him the eye, Anamaria found that lying to his face was going to be a lot more difficult then she thought. Ever since Jack had reclaimed the Pearl, Jack and she had been working on the issue of trust. It had been hard, but eventually they had learned to understand and even depend on each other at times.

"Jack, you're right," she said, "My sister is in trouble and she needs me."

"Needs ye how?" he asked, growing a little suspicious. Anamaria took a breath.

"She's pregnant, Jack. She needs me to help her through it."

Something in Jack's eyes changed. They grew darker, colder somehow.

"You're leaving," he said. A simple statement that sent chills down Anamaria's spine. It was as if he had accepted her leaving as soon as his mind came to that conclusion. Suddenly feeling nervous, Anamaria rushed the rest of her explanation.

"She told me that Frost is the father. And Jack, you know, a ship is no place to have a child especially…"

Jack held his hand up to silence Ana.

"Frost. Is the father?" He questioned, looking at Anamaria out of the corner of his eye.

"The same man who raped you as a child is shacking up with your sister and is the father of your future niece or nephew." He concluded.

"Aye." Anamaria responded simply again.

Jack reclined slightly back onto the bed.

"Hm. And you want me to leave you in the hands of a man you took advantage of you before and quite possibly did the same to your sister."

Anamaria was silent. She slipped up and Jack was milking it for all it was worth. Before long, he was going to back her into a corner, at which time the truth would have to spill out. Anamaria couldn't let that happen.

"Anamaria," he stated, taking her out of her reverie. She turned and found herself caught in his eyes. They were commanding her to do something, but what, she could only guess.

"A great many people take me for a fool, but you're smarter than that. So I am going to ask you this one last time. What's going on?" he demanded, but in a soft tone that seemed to resound throughout the entire room. Anamaria looked at Jack dead on, unflinching.

"Let's just say that I have family business to take care of. And I have to stay here."

Jack reached up and touched Anamaria's cheek. Anamaria initially flinched away from Jack's touch, memories of Frost's pistol leaking into her mind, but looking at the man in front of her, she calmed down and leaned into him. Smiling at the effect he seemed to have on her at the moment, Jack asked her one question.

"Do you want to stay?" he asked. _Do you want to leave me?_

"I have to," she whispered with her eyes closed. Jack sat up again and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him at eye level.

"That's not what I asked."

Anamaria closed her eyes to regain her concentration. She remembered the last time she was in a similar situation with Jack. In his cabin, when he was tending to her wound. Jack's hand at that moment drifted down to the healing wound, as if he was reading her mind.

"Jack."

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "That's Captain to you."

He kissed her wound. As much as she tried to fight it, she had to admit. It felt good to receive this type of attention. Although there were plenty of times that she wished Jack and everyone else would forget that she was a woman, the fact remained that she was female and it had been so long…

"Jack, don't do this," She whispered.

"Do what?" he asked and kissed her neck again. Hitting a spot that sent pleasure through out her body. She moaned and then grabbed his wrists. She pushed them off of her face and pushed Jack away from her.

"That!" she affirmed. Fire slowly returned to her eyes and stood up.

"I am not one of those little stumpets you like to take pleasure in so much. And my will is not that easily broken. Ye can't seduce me into changing my mind."

"And ye can't fool me into thinkin' that ye want this, Anamaria."

_And here's the corner._ Anamaria thought.

* * *

Author's note: I don't usually do this, but I'm going to ask my adoring public (yeah, right) for a vote. Should Jack find out the truth now or later? As usual, majority rules. So take some time, review and tell me what you think.

-Original Max A


	9. Truth

Author Note: To say this is short is like saying the Atlantic Ocean is just a big lake. Well, I thought I might like to let you guys know that I'm going to college, like now actually. I'm moving in today I just wanted to get this out before I left home. Thank you to those who voted. The final results were 3 for Jack finding out now and 2 votes for him finding out later. So here we go and thanks for reading my story.

_Previously on Old Friends, Past Lives_.

He kissed her wound. As much as she tried to fight it, she had to admit. It felt good to receive this type of attention. Although there were plenty of times that she wished Jack and everyone else would forget that she was a woman, the fact remained that she was female and it had been so long…

"Jack, don't do this," She whispered.

"Do what?" he asked and kissed her neck again. Hitting a spot that sent pleasure through out her body. She moaned and then grabbed his wrists. She pushed them off of her face and pushed Jack away from her.

"That!" she affirmed. Fire slowly returned to her eyes and stood up.

"I am not one of those little stumpets you like to take pleasure in so much, Jack. And my will is not that easily broken. Ye can't seduce me into changing my mind."

"And ye can't fool me into thinkin' that ye want this, Anamaria."

_And here's the corner._ Anamaria thought.

And now on Old Friends, Past Lives 

Anamaria sighed, "I need to be here, Jack. What do I gotta say to convince ye?"

Jack got up off the bed.

"The truth."

Anamaria give Jack a lopsided smile.

"The truth," she repeated. _If only it was that easy. _

"Aye. Yesterday, I had a first mate would pleaded with me to trust her. Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack challenged, looking at Anamaria in the eye.

Anamaria saw her reflected in his eyes and all of a sudden hated her reflection. She looked at her hands and then looked at Jack's. Both pairs of hand were hardened from years at sea, but no amount of time could change the fact that she was not like him. She was a dark-skinned woman. She was looked down upon for just being born the wrong race and the wrong sex. She could hear Selena's words piercing into her conscious mind. _They'll never see us as anything, but their whores. Their bitches._ Looking at Jack's eyes again, she sighed. Did he see that? Didn't he see her?

"Aye. It was a mistake, a big mistake," Anamaria walked around Jack and sat down on the bed. Jack was slightly taken back and turned to face her again.

"We shoulda never come here and ye shoulda never let me on the Pearl. Ain't that what Gibbs is tell ye all the time?"

"Since when do ye care what Gibbs says? Who are ye and what have done with Anamaria?"

Anamaria laughed slightly.

"I'm right here, Jack. But unless you're willing to battle all he-shin like a lovesick whelp for me, I'm staying."

Jack studied Anamaria for a moment.

"What are ye talk about?" he asked, confused.

Anamaria took a breath, "Frost threatened to kill you and all the people I care about unless I stayed on Ruby-Maria."

"What? Why?"

"I haven't the foggiest, Jack. But I do know that if ye want to live and keep everyone aboard the Pearl alive, you'll leave me here," she asserted.

Jack clapped his hand together and closed his eyes. Thinking for a moment in silence and then opened his eyes again.

"What make you think I'm not?"

"I was sure that ye would."

"No, Ana, That's not what I mean," he stated, "What makes you think I wouldn't fight for you?"

Anamaria looked at Jack in disbelief.

"Don't play with me, Jack. Ye got one love. One thing you are willing to fight for and she's floating right across the way," she said, pointing in some ransom direction in front of her.

"Look, Jack. Ye should know by now, don't say shit to me unless ye mean it," she warned and then smiled, "I've slapped ye for less."

"Aye, ye have," Jack agreed and then suddenly he was serious.

"This is like the merchant ship you told me about, ain't it?"

Anamaria looked at him. She was surprised that Jack remembered.

"Aye," she responded, "How'd ye..."

Jack smiled.

"Cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, it comes to mind, Miss Ana, that you came back for me once. I suppose it's about time to return the favor."  
"Jack, this is no time to...

"But for now, it seems it's best I leave you here."

Anamaria was bewildered by Jack sudden change. With the way he was talking, she was almost positive that he was ready to bring the Pearl and the Ruby-Maria into a full-blown battle. With her confusion obvious, Jack walked over to Anamaria and took both her hands in his own. He kissed them and smiled.

"Until the opportune moment."

Anamaria smiled back. Jack was going to come back for her. She didn't know how long she was going to have to wait, but what she did know was that what Jack said to her was as good as a blood oath.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Anamaria asked, concerned.

"Can you promise me the same thing?" Jack asked, smiling at her.

Anamaria smirked, "Good point."

Anamaria stood up, "I think it's about time for you to go, Captain."

Jack took Anamaria's hand, "You too, luv. We'll go together."

Anamaria nodded and they headed for the door. When they opened the door, a heap of cloth fell through.

"Ow!" the voice sounded when it hit the floor.

Anamaria looked at the person on the ground and recognized them instantly.

"Selena, what are ye doing??!!!"


	10. Promises

A/N: Greetings from college. Yesterday was my first day of classes and I'm really excited. Dorm life is interesting and I actually finished this chapter at 2:30am on a rooftop. It's very cool. Anyway, as it has become custom, here's the review of the previous chapter. Good luck in the fall and please r/r. Thanks.

Original Max A

_Previously on Old Friends, Past Lives_

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" Anamaria asked, concerned.

"Can you promise me the same thing?" Jack asked, smiling at her.

Anamaria smirked, "Good point."

Anamaria stood up, "I think it's about time for you to go, Captain."

Jack took Anamaria's hand, "You too, luv. We'll go together."

Anamaria nodded and they headed for the door. When they opened the door, a heap of cloth fell through.

"Ow!" the voice sounded when it hit the floor.

Anamaria looked at the person on the ground and recognized them instantly.

"Selena, what are ye doing??!!!"

_And now:_

Selena shifted around, trying to get her bearings so she could stand up.

"Spying, it seems." Jack said and bent down to offer Selena a hand.

"Selena, is it?" he questioned smiling. Selena moved her head up to look at him.

"The floor looks a little uncomfortable. It might be wise to get up," he teased, continuing to grin like a fool.

Selena suspiously looked at the hand offered to her and took it. After being helped up, Selena dusted herself and looked at her sister who was literally fuming in her direction. Anamaria grabbed her sister by the cuff and forced her to eye level.

"I'm going to ask you once again. Why are you here.'' She demanded.

Selena sent a questioning eye toward Jack.

"I don't know what you're looking at me for, luv. I can't help ye. Ye best answer the question."

This only made Selena expression all the more pitiful. Anamaria grew frustrated.

"Hey! I'm over here! Now answer the question before I make myself an only child,"

Jack looked the two women and for the first time noticed the similarities between them.

"This is your sister?"

"Aye. But that can easily changed," Anamaria said, twisting the cuff of Selena's dress a little tighter.

Jack put his hand on Anamaria's arm.

"She can't answer if she's choking, luv."

Anamaria smirked, "Maybe not, but I'd sure love to see her try."

Jack turned sympathetically to Selena and shrugged.

"I tried," he said and sat down on the bed them.

Selena took a breath.

"The Captain sent me to check on you. Make sure everything was alright."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Selena replied.

Anamaria raised her fist in anger and Selena flinched.

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"It mean when I heard the man fall, I ran faster to the cabin."

Anamaria loosed up her grip on Selena and pushed her into a nearby wall.

"You mean you've been here that long."

"That was a little rough, don't you think?" Jack asked, looking up at Anamaria.

"Jack, this is serious. She knows what's going on. She knows what we're planning." Anamaria concluded and stalked over to Selena.

"So we kill her know and cut our losses or…"

"Or we can trust her and let her be," Jack commented.

"What?!" Anamaria and Selena questioned in union. Jack smiled.

"Ladies, I hate to see such beautiful women as yourselves fight…" Jack paused for a minute, "verbally. But as it stands you are sisters."

"What of it, Jack? She would still sell us out to Frost as soon as she gets out this room."

"Selena, come here," Jack said, his voice leaking with sensual undertones.

Selena was a little surprised to be addressed directly.

"Yes, sir," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Oh come on, luv. I won't hurt you. I can't exactly say the same for your sister."

Selena straightened herself up and walked over to Jack. She held her head down as she passed under Anamaria's watchful eye.

"Straighten up, girl. Be proud," Jack said as she sat down next to him.

"Of what?" she asked in that same small voice. Quiet and unassuming.

"Yourself."

"I am a slave, sir. What is there to be proud of?"

Jack whispered in her ear, "How would like your freedom and find out."

"Are you going to buy me, sir?"

Jack looked at her, saddened that she was able to refer to herself as property so easily.

"I'm pirate, luv. We don't buy, we steal. And being that you're a woman, it would be kidnapping."

"You plan to kidnap me?" she questioned as if it was a light-hearted joke. Then as an afterthought she added, "sir."

"Normally, I don't mind formality, but if we are going to be friends. You should learn to call me Jack."

"Jack."

"That's it, luv. So if you were outside for as long as you say you were, you know that I'm going to come back for your sister. But what if I come to get you also?"

"Kidnap me," she said smiling.

"Aye. You have to trust that I'll kidnap you and we trust you to keep our secret. Do have an accord?" Jack asked and held out his hand.

Selena shook it firmly, "Yes, s… Jack."

In the corner, Anamaria snickered at the display before her. It seemed that Jack had the ability to charm her sister as well. Not that she was surprised, but the fact was that if they were in any other situation, she would keep Jack away from her sister with a ten foot pole. Although she trusted him, he was still a dangerous pirate. No amount of charm or style could change that and as Selena's big sister, some part of her still wanted to protect her from all things that could harm her in some way. That included Jack.

--------------------

"Sparrow, mi amigo, have a safe journey," Frost said as Jack stood in the boat with two of Frost's crew members.

"Aye, mate. You too," Jack replied, shaking hands with Frost for the last time.

"Are you sure about this, Sparrow?" Frost asked, referring to Anamaria who was standing off to his left.

"Aye. Anamaria needs to be with her family after being separated," Jack commented and then whispered, "This also gets me off the hook for owing her a boat."

"I heard that, Sparrow!" Anamaria shouted, "And you still have to get me a boat! You promised!"

Jack smiled at her, "Pirate."

Anamaria smiled in returned and cocked her head to the side, "Eunuch."

Jack smile faltered.

"She's got ya there," Frost chuckled.

"Frost, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. No one ever "gets" me."

Anamaria raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I best be off then," Jack said quickly before another comment was uttered.

"Aye," Frost replied.

"Men, LOWER THE BOAT!" Frost ordered.

Anamaria watched nervously as Jack boat was lowered into the ocean. Locking her eyes with the pirate captain, she had to remind herself why she was not going with him. She was still doing her duty as a first mate, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to jump into that boat and go home to the Black Pearl. Jack nodded to her, trying to assure Anamaria that everything would be alright. Somehow they would be reunited, but with every foot that the boat put between her and Jack, Anamaria felt herself become more doubtful. What if Jack decided that he didn't want her back? What if he couldn't find the Ruby-Maria when it set sail? What if something happened to the Pearl or to him? Anamaria thought about this and then shook her head. Looking back at Jack, she could see that he was grinning at her. Suddenly she remembered and laughed. _He's Captain Jack Sparrow, _she thought trying to reassure herself, _I just hope that's enough. _


	11. Adjustment

Resigned to her decision, Anamaria took one last look at the Pearl before going below deck. Watching the Pearl leave her behind hurt more than she expected it to. She thought this might be slightly how Jack felt when he was marooned. Alone. Abandoned. In the activity of preparing the Ruby-Maria to set sail, she hoped that she would be more or less lost in the crowd and could disappear below deck.

Momentarily, Anamaria wondered what Frost would have her do while she was aboard this vessel. Honestly, she hoped she wouldn't really have to do anything besides count the cracks on the wall, but that was unlikely. Once nightfall arrived, there was no telling what Frost might do.

"Raise Anchor! Hoist the Sails!" shouted Jensen. The crewmembers ran and bustled to follow every command given. Frost began to make his way to the helm. He noticed Anamaria attempt to disappear. He smirked.

"Cecilia!" he shouted.

Anamaria begrudgingly turned around.

Frost smiled, "Don't have sure a sour look on your face, dear. Makes you look ugly."

Anamaria pressed her lips together, trying to control the emotions on her face. Frost slithered over to Anamaria.

"Now that you are part of my crew indefinitely, why don't we go below and make you more comfortable," Frost suggested sliding his hand across her bare arm.

Anamaria snatched her arm away from him and glared at him.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she warned.

Frost snickered at her.

"Selena!" he called.

"Captain," addressed Selena as she appeared beside Anamaria.

"Get Cecilia into something more… suitable. I'll be damned to have a woman walking around my ship in breeches."

"Then go to hell!" Anamaria demanded.

Frost smiled and then backslapped her across the face. Anamaria stumbled, grabbing her injured cheek.

"Sparrow may have entertained your insolence, but I will not, understand," he stated and then returned his attention to Selena, "Take her below."

"Yes, sir," Selena responded and rushed to Anamaria's side. They walked to the cabin that Anamaria and Jack had previously shared. Once they were inside, Selena closed the door and faced Anamaria. Anamaria walked to the other side of the cabin.They stayed staring at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say first.

"So," Selena started, "How's your cheek?"

"Bruised," she stated sarcastically.

"You get used to it," Selena replied in a lame attempt to be comforting.

"Used to it?!" Anamaria yelled, "Like hell, I will!"

Selena walked up to Anamaria, "If you want to live, you will. Life on this ship isn't bad as long as you play by the rules."

"Which is what? Lettin' Frost do whateva he wants to me!"

"Yea. Just about."

Anamaria walked around Selena, figuring that death by thesword or in the dark waves was better than whatever she would have to endure here, "Did that once. Never again!"

Selena turned as Anamaria reached the door, "Then you sentence Jack to death."

Anamaria froze, and looked at Selena once again.

"Jack is gone. He's not in danger anymore."

"Then what about me and mom," she continued, "Are you going to turn your back on your family…again?"

Selena stared Anamaria down, challenging her. She still was angry at her sister for leaving Cuba all those years ago. Though beyond beingangry, she was hurt. Hurt that her big sister abandoned her and, although she would never admit, she didn't want to see her leave again. She missed her. Anamaria turned to Selena full-on as her answer. She was staying. Selena breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, where's that bloody dress Frost wants me in."

"There's time for that later. Frost won't check on us until after sunset," Selena stated and sat on the bed.

"How do you know that?" Anamaria questioned.

"It's just the way he is. He doesn't trust anyone else to run his ship for a second unless it's anchored or docked. No even Jensen," she mentioned.

"That's interesting," Anamaria commented.

"Why? Doesn't Jack do that?"

"No. He is the captain, but if something happens, like too much rum or a "captain's vacation" as he likes to call it, he trust me and Gibbs to take care of everything."

"He does." Selena stated slightly taken back. She stared off into space looking slightly confused.

"What's the matter?" Anamaria asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just… well," Selena looked up at Anamaria, "Do you trust him?"

"What?"Anamaria asked, surprised by the question.

"I…I just want to know… what's so special about him. How can you trust him, Anamaria?"

Anamaria froze. _Why did she trust Jack Sparrow?_ She couldn't answer that herself sometimes, but she did. At least in this instance.

"Will he keep his word?" Selena asked softly.

Anamaria looked at her sister and nodded.

"Jack Sparrow can be alotta things. A thief, a liar, a cheat, but he has this strange way of always keeping his promises. I've seen him charm his way out of sheer death and hear him tell stories of playing cards with the Grim Reaper."

"He's a strange man," Anamaria continued in reflection, "But a smart man. And if there is anything I've learned about Jack Sparrow, it's that when he says he is going to do something, he'll do it."

"It seems you have much faith in him."

Anamaria thought for a moment, "In this case, I do."

"And all this time you've known him, he never touched you?" Selena asked.

Anamaria moved her eyes sideways, "Well, I ain't say dat."

"I knew it!" Selena declared, standing up, "He's just like Frost, isn't he. Admit it."

"No!" Anamaria affirmed and pulled Selena back down, bringing Selena eyelevel with her.

"Jack is nothing like that. Anything that happened between us was with my ok. And he never hit me. He isn't afraid me in the way that coward on deck is."

"Frost would never be afraid of a woman."

"Yes, he is," Anamaria insisted, "The only reason a man ever hits a woman is because she threatens his manhood somehow. They may say its anger or something, but that ain't it. He can't control me and he knows it, that's why hit me."

Selena thought about for a minute. That made sense, but why would Frost be afraid of her too.

"Then why…"

"Why would he hit you?" Anamaria finished.

"Yes."

"Cause he knows you could be a problem. I escaped and he knows that you have the power to be like me. Remember, the only reason anyone tries to keep you down is because they know what you are capable of."

"Dad said that," Selena remembered.

"Right. The night before I ran away."

Anamaria made Selena remember home. She remembered all the things that her family taught her despite her enslavement. She remembered the little things, the small things that her parents taught her to be proud of. Selena felt a little bit of her strength coming back. Something she hadn't felt since childhood. She always did things because she had to, but she was beginning to feel that she had the ability to do things that she wanted to. She looked at her sister and began to understand why she did what she did all those years ago. Why she chased after her dream... a dream of freedom... a dream that, despite all that had happened, Selena was beginning to share.


	12. Challenges

Dear readers,

If my calculations are correct, it has been eight years since I updated this fic. In that time, we have had 3 Pirates of the Caribbean sequels. I have changed. You've changed. Likely I've lost a good number of readers, but hopeful I will be gaining some new ones. It's been a while since I've exercised my writing muscles on a consistent basis, so it might take me a little while to get back in the swing of things. And while I will try to raise the quality of my work, this might take some time. But make no mistake, I always put in my best effort. I will be updating several fics over the next few months. Hopefully completing alot of the work that I have started over the years. Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

- OMA

Anamaria sat on the bed that she and Jack shared the night before. The dress that Selena finally convinced Anamaria to wear fit quite nicely. It showed of her curves and hid her daggers, as far as Anamaria was concerned, that was as perfect as a dress could get. Selena combed out Anamaria's hair as best she could and then plaited it into a French braid that came down her back. Selena was about to put make up in her face, but that's were Anamaria drew the line. As far as she was concerned, she was a pirate first and foremost, no matter how much Frost wanted to 'girl her up'.

Selena looked at Anamaria a final time.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Frost said he wanted me in a dress. He said nothin' about making me a strumpet," Anamaria replied.

"You know what he meant. He's going to take one look at you and…"

"And what? Know that I'm not about to follow orders so easily. I'm not thirteen anymore. He needs to know that," she said firmly.

Selena set her lips in a hard line, "Trust me, he knows. And he plans on finding out how much tonight."

Anamaria looked at her sister, "What?"

"You're taking my place tonight. He always wanted you anyway and now that you're back, he's not going let you go."

"I'm not staying here. Did you not hear Jack? He's—"

"He's coming back. But is he coming back tonight? How long will it take before he saves ya? And what are you going to do to survive 'til then?" asked Selena.

"I'm not opening my legs for him. Ever. Again," Anamaria said with a deadly finality.

"How are you going stop him?"

Anamaria smiled.

"See, that's where you always went wrong, Selena. You follow the rules. Do what's expected. I'm a pirate," she said and lifted up her skirt to reveal her concealed weapons, "I cheat."

Selena stared at the dagger strapped to Anamaria's leg, "You're going to turn Frost into a eunuch?"

"If I must, but if things go the way I want them to, it won't get that far," she said.

The door swung open, interrupting Selena before she could question Anamaria further. Jensen looked at Anamaria appreciatively in her dress.

"The captain wants to see you. Now."

Anamaria got up and walked past her sister. Selena grabbed her wrist. Anamaria looked back at her.

"Don't do anything stupid."

Anamaria made a sound between a grunt and a laugh and went out the door, leaving Selena behind with her thoughts.

Yells and shouts turned into a tense silence as Anamaria ascended the stairs to the deck. Her dress swept across the wooden planks as she walked. Captain Frost sauntered across the deck with the smirk on his face. His clapping pierced the silence as he moved closer to Anamaria. He circled Anamaria like a vulture. She followed his every move with her eyes, anxious to reach for her daggers if he got to close. Frost turned to address the crew.

"Aren't I a lucky man, gents?" he shouted.

Grunts, howls and cheers erupted from the crew. Anamaria tried to keep calm, but she knew that Frost exciting the crew was not a good thing.

"Almost seems unfair, doesn't it," he continued, "That I have, not one, but two lovely wenches at my disposal. Doesn't the crew deserve one?"

The roar of lecherous desire filled the deck. Fear creeped into Anamaria's blood as she saw not a single friendly or slightly remorseful face in the crew. Frost was exciting them into a frenzy. If the crew attacked her, she wasn't sure if she would survive it. And even if she did, she wasn't sure if she would want to. Frost turned to Anamaria and winked at her.

"What do you think? Should I let them have you?" he whispered to her.

Anamaria held her head high, but remain silent.

Frost ran his hand up and down her arm, "I know that Sparrow allowed you alot of freedom on that little boat of his. You've probably forgotten your place."

Anamaria turned her head away from him in disgust. He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"You _will_ remember," he commanded with a lethal edge to his voice.

Suddenly he smiled, "In the meantime, I'll indulge this freedom o' yours."

He walked behind her.

"It's your choice," he said.

He grabbed her shoulders and let her face the lecherous crew, "Them… or me."

Anamaria swallowed, but kept her voice strong.

"What do you think I choose?" she asked.

"I don't know," Frost replied and grinded his pelvis into her backside, earning some more cheers from the crew, "I'll have fun with you either way. If I'm the first to have you or the only one to have you, it don't matter to me. It all depends on how badly you want to live."

"I want to live," she stated.

"Good choice," he whispered in her ear, "Then tell them. Shout that you belong to me and only me."

"They—" Anamaria started.

"They won't lay a hand on you. Just say that you're mine… forever," he said and pulled her closer to him by the waist.

Anamaria forced herself to relax in Frost's possessive embrace. She slowly turned in his arms and faced him.

"That's all? I say that I'm yours and no one touches me except you."

Frost smiled, "Si."

He squeezed her waist, "These hands will be the only ones touch this beautiful body."

Anamaria smiled back at him.

"Well, Captain, that's one too many," she said and grabbed the dagger in the waist of his pants and lifted it to his throat.

"You Bitch," he spat.

Anamaria smiled again, "I'll take that as compliment."

With her other hand, she pulled out his sword.

"Captain Frost," she shouted, "In the presence of these witnesses, your crew, I challenge you, on your honor as a pirate, to single combat for control of your ship, your fortune and the freedom of me and my sister. Let those who see you reject this challenge forever see you as a coward. One who feared he could not best a mere slavewoman."

"You're insane!" he shouted.

"Am I?" she asked and laughed.

"Choose your weapon," she challenged.

"Fighting you is behind me. Jensen, shoot her," he ordered.

"Is this pathetic seaslug really the captain of the mighty Ruby-Maria? Gents, how can you be loyal to man who doesn't have the guts to fight a woman on his own ship?" she asked of the crew.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, I get it," she started and raised her voice so everyone could hear, "If I fight you, even if I lose, they'll know the truth. That you're just a little rich boy from Cuba who doesn't really have heart of pirate."

The click of the hammer on Jensen's pistol rang in Anamaria's ears and she felt the cold metal on the back of her head.

Anamaria squinted her eyes at Frost, "You really are a coward."

"Shoot her," he ordered.

A shot rang out across the ship.

Anamaria jumped.

And Jensen fell to the ground. A pistol slid its way back into the shadows.

Noticing she was still alive, Anamaria stepped away from the body, but kept her eyes trained on Frost.

"Who was that? Who's helping you?" Frost demanded and looked at his crew.

"Don't know, but I'm reckon the next bullet will in your head if you don't accept my challenge. Pick your weapon Frost, 'fore someone picks for ye," she replied.

Frost looked at his crew. Everyone was watching him. Tense, anxious and measuring his worth as this bold woman challenged his manhood. Looking at the fire in Anamaria's eyes as his own crew stood in judgment, he felt rage boiling to the surface. If he killed her, he couldn't have her, but he couldn't let her win. He marched over to Jensen's dead body and took Jensen's sword. He stood up, sword in hand and stepped toward Anamaria.

"I would have given you an easy life. You could have had everything, but you ruined all, you stupid whore!" he shouted.

"I'm not a whore, " she said defiantly and throw the dagger at Frost's face. He dodged and barely blocked Anamaria's swing at his throat.

"I'm a pirate," she finished and fought with everything she had.


End file.
